


The Insiders

by BleachProductions



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleachProductions/pseuds/BleachProductions
Summary: They're hairs. Nuf said.





	The Insiders

Ponyman walked in the darkness because his car had broken down. He saw a figure in the distance. It was tall, dark, and had sharp claws. He approached the figure and found out it was Sodabop. "You frightened me!", said Ponyman. Sodabop wasn't speaking. Ponyman stared at Sodabop in fear. Right before Pony can say something Sodabop stabbed him. "Are you ok?", asked Sodabop. Pony was having a nightmare. Pony ran downstairs to see Texas making breakfast. Pony saw Texas' face and noticed something. It wasn't Texas. Before he could say something Texas pulled out a gun and shot Ponyman. "Hello?", said Sodabop. Pony was having another nightmare. They went downstairs and saw Texas serving himself cereal. They all ate breakfast and went out. They saw a car pull up and saw Johnie inside. "Hey Johnie.", said Ponyman. "Get in.", said Johnie. They all got in the car and went to the movie theater. They saw a movie called "A Dairy's Purpose". Pony felt tears running down his cheek. The movie was a masterpiece also their friend Dairy was in it. The movie was 6 hours long. They went outside and got on the car. "Wait we have to go to the rumble!", said Ponyman. So they went to the spot and saw the Outsiders. The Insiders looked at them with hate. Also Dairy, Two-Bite, and Steven went. The rumble had started. Ponyman vs Ponyboy. Sodabop vs Sodapop. Johnie vs Johnny. Two-Bite vs Two-Bit. Steven vs Steve. Who will win the rumble? Find out in "The Insiders pt.2"


End file.
